wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (March 2006)
March 01, 2006 - Progressing... The Outline So once we have the idea for a story, it's progressed a little further into an outline. This kind of outline isn't quite the same as an outline you'd do for, say, your standard MLA kind of outline. It's a brief run-through of the story, giving you a little more specifics about what's happening and some more details about the scenes, what the characters are thinking, etc. You'll see here that the story has changed a little bit from the original premise. All of these tiny steps allow the creative team to tweak the story and really examine it, making sure they get the greatest story possible. Check out the outline below! - Carrie Download Goo-GooGriefOUTLINE2.pdf March 01, 2006 - Progressing... The Outline.png March 02, 2006 - A Little Help from my Friends In this episode (2B) Wubbzy is starting to feel that no matter what he does, his friends are always trying to help him. He sets out to prove to everyone that he can do things on his own, starting by baking a big cake for Widget and Walden. Well wouldn't you know it, but Wubbzy decides to improvise on the ingredients and chaos "erupts!" Cake goes flying down the street with Wubbzy riding the wave of batter, and now the only thing that can save him is a little help from his friends! March 02, 2006 - A Little Help from my Friends.png March 02, 2006 - A Little Help from my Friends 2.png March 06, 2006 - Almost done... the Script Once the whole team is comfortable with the story in outline form, it moves to a script. The script is, of course, the basis of the entire episode at this point. Sometimes it can go through several drafts as the story is perfected. You can read the first draft of "Goo Goo Grief" below. If you haven't read too many scripts before, check out the way different things are noted, like music, sound effects, props, etc. Compare the way the premise, outline and script are written. The script is a whole different piece of work that's designed to be easy for the different artists (storyboard, backgrounds, props, character designers) and voice actors to break down and work with. Download googoogrief1st_drft.pdf March 06, 2006 - Almost done... the Script.png March 06, 2006 - Wandering Wubbzy That's right! You may not have realized it, but our little Wubbzy is really a pretty worldly fellow! With the help of our friends at Kick Design and Bolder Media, we've put together an awesome messenger bag and ultra-fashionable hat. Tomorrow I'll post pictures of them. For now, check out where two of our crew members took Wubbzy... Paris! Check out Wubbzy at The Louvre, and the Eiffel Tower. And hey crew! What does your Wubbzy do!? Send us pictures of cool places that you take your Wubbzy bags/hats/anything! Send them to: carrie@frederator.kz and we'll keep tabs on where he's been. March 06, 2006 - Wandering Wubbzy.png March 06, 2006 - Wandering Wubbzy 2.png March 06, 2006 - Wandering Wubbzy 3.png March 13, 2006 - Perfecto Party! It's Wubbzy's Birthday, and he's throwing a party! Episode 3b is all about having a good time, and Wubbzy has invited all his best friends. Walden, being the good friend he is, wants to make Wubbzy's birthday just perfecto by making his special marshmallow lasagna. Well this proves to be no easy feat for Walden as marshmallows are out of season! Walden doesn't give up though, he goes all the way to the top of Marshmallow mountain in search of the perfect marshmallows, meanwhile Wubbzy and his friends start the party! March 13, 2006 - Perfecto Party!.png March 13, 2006 - Perfecto Party! 2.png March 13, 2006 - Perfecto Party! 3.png March 22, 2006 - Scoring and SFX - What A Difference! Here it is! We finally received the final version of Episode 2 with music and sound effects. Now, this might not seem like a big deal, but it really makes a big difference in the pacing of a scene. Check out the link below. It's my previous post with the same exact clip, but without sound effects and music. Then check out the movie clip. You'll be amazed at what a difference in the scene just a little bit of music makes. Earlier Clip New Clip: Download frog-2.mov - Carrie March 22, 2006 - Scoring and SFX - What A Difference!.png March 27, 2006 - There's No Place Like Home Ahhh Wuzzleburg.... Who couldn't love such a great town? The citizens are friendly, the skies are clear, everything is a soothing shade of pastel, and everything is.... BORING! Wouldn't it be cool to check out some place that's totally different from where you live? One day, Wubbzy, Widget and Walden are just so bored of Wuzzleburg. Sometimes you just need something different. Lucky for them, they discover a whole new town where everything is PLAID! Yep, right down to the people! Wubbzy, Widget and Walden get to make some great new friends, but after a while, they start to miss home. Lucky for them, Wuzzleburg will always be there, and always be home. Check out some of the very cool, very plaid pictures below. - Carrie March 27, 2006 - There's No Place Like Home.png March 27, 2006 - There's No Place Like Home 2.png March 27, 2006 - There's No Place Like Home 3.png Category:The Wubblog Category:2006